


White Lines

by BreakingSuperLock



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cancer, elliot returns from the forgotten character realm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakingSuperLock/pseuds/BreakingSuperLock
Summary: She always thought that when the end came, it would be brought by a bomb or a bullet. Not breast cancer.





	White Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings. I really should not be doing this, because I am a professional procrastinator who will struggle to update regularly. Anyway, I have recently become re-obsessed with EO after six or seven years away from the fandom, and this little idea came to mind. Right now, it's just a prologue. I have the next chapter and a half written, so hopefully life doesn't stop me from finishing!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own SVU. The title is snagged from the song Fast Cars by Bon Jovi. I'll be sticking some lyrics in here a little later in the story, so it'll make more sense then.

Life had a funny way of getting in the way of things.

For twenty-five years Olivia had poured everything in her into her career. She would never regret that. No matter how many times a case hit too close to home or a bullet took out a loved one, she would never regret it.

People weren't kidding when they said time flew. If Olivia closed her eyes and thought, it seemed that only yesterday she was the junior detective riding shotgun with Elliot, planning their next move. Twelve years soared by, bringing with them laughter and loss. No matter how many times they butted heads, the understanding and trust they developed formed the strongest relationship Olivia had ever had.

The moment she learned Elliot had put in his retirement papers early, she felt as if the rug had been jerked from beneath her feet. Without a goodbye Elliot had left everything behind. Phone calls went to voicemail, letters returned undeliverable. All she knew was he moved out of Kathy's house, talking only to his children and leaving his career behind.

In the years that passed, shock faded to hurt, which gave way to anger. She would never forget the fateful day that forced Elliot to put a bullet through a teenage girl. But how could he have been so selfish as to not even utter a goodbye? Had twelve years meant so little to him that he couldn't answer a single call from her?

Even when Elliot separated from Kathy the first time, Olivia didn't make a move. He was hurting, and she never wanted to hurt him. Maybe a part of her always hoped he would be the one to make a move, but a sudden pregnancy and Elliot's loyalty took that chance away. Maybe she never did bury the feelings she promised herself she had tucked away for good.

Time flew. Eventually Olivia realized she couldn't waste the rest of her life harboring anger and blame. She wanted to be happy. She wanted to be a mother. She had already waited too long to settle down and have a baby of her own.

As she thought about that, Olivia drew her little boy closer as she read him a story.

Peter Rabbit. Noah loved being read to. His tiny fingers touched the illustrations as Olivia read warmly, her lips softly brushing against his curly head when she reached the last word of the book. With a smile she gently tucked the two-year-old into the crib he would be outgrowing before she knew it.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," she whispered, smoothing his hair back before she crept out of the room. She lingered in the doorway for just a moment before turning the lights off.

Noah was the best thing that ever happened to her. With him, her life was complete. The sweet boy gave her every reason to live the best life she could. She learned how to balance her work so she wouldn't miss out on watching Noah grow up. He gave her a reason to fight, someone to go home to. Whenever she found herself in harm's way, the thought of Noah empowered her to make sure he didn't lose his mother to some scumbag.

Even so, she always imagined that when the end came, it would be brought by a bullet or a bomb.

A sigh escaped her lips as she quietly padded into the kitchen and unfolded the packet of papers on her counter.

Yes, she always thought she would go down in the line of duty.

Not to breast cancer.

**Author's Note:**

> Review, please! I'm still getting used to writing SVU again. Next up: we see what ol' Elliot is up to.


End file.
